


Vatelan Merulaa

by dominiquekki



Series: Parenting with the elves [2]
Category: Ebon Light (Visual Novel)
Genre: Babies, F/M, Fantasizing, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Tried, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Sorry, Marriage, Parenthood, Pregnancy, Romance, Twins, Unplanned Pregnancy, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, What-If, duliae is a dad now, parenting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-25 20:07:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30094425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dominiquekki/pseuds/dominiquekki
Summary: A short story(probably not) about Duliae being a dad.
Relationships: Alenca Goffil | Main Character/Duliae Laushust
Series: Parenting with the elves [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2221980
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. Darling Dear <3

**Author's Note:**

> Vatelan Merulaa means sweet/ precious child. This will be a 4-5 chapter series, same goes for the other LI, I'll make a 4-5 chapter about them all being parents. most of the thing I wrote here is based on what Ahna(Underbliss, the creation) said in the tumblr account. I hope you enjoy!

You and Duliae have been married for quite some time now, as an Alluvon the Gha’alians have come to start respecting you and your abilities, you and Skylar have started to get along, the others are living their lives, some better than others, Duliae hasn’t changed a bit, except for the fact that you two are now married and he now sees you as a romantic partner rather than an investment, and the Cuthintal isn’t as talkative as before ever since you killed the coward, Gha’alia was changing for the better(probably), and you were there to be a part of it  
. But lately, you’ve been bedridden for the past few days. you’ve started to feel nauseous, for days and on, vomiting and having headaches, sensitive to some odours. Duliae was starting to get concerned so he called for a healer to come to check up on you, thinking that it could be something related to a plague, flu or something related to the Cuthintal. 

“Pathetic. I have nothing to do with this, it is your body, yet it seems you do not know it as well as I do.” The cuthintal remarked.

What do you mean by that? Am I dying? 

“Not yet. it is quite the opposite in fact…” 

Can you please elaborate on what you mean by that? You waited for him to continue only for your question to be answered by silence, what did you expect? For years the cuthintal probably adored answering questions with riddled words or answering them with another question, at least his words aren’t as harsh as when he first started communicating. You let out a sigh, as you sat on your bed waiting for the healer to come.

After a whole thirty minutes had passed, the healer had arrived, Duliae wasn’t present to the examination., since a servant had called him for something urgent, he asked to be told of the results when he returns.  
For a while, you sat there, awkwardly as the healer examined you, asked questions and did tests.  
Once you heard the healer stood you from her chair, you looked up, expecting her to be frowning and telling you the bad news, but to your surprise, she was grinning (it wasn’t really a surprise, to see a Gha’alian smiling to unfortunate news) she cleared her throat.  
“congratulations Alluvon Alenca! You’re pregnant!”  
You sighed in relief, you’re not going to die! and you’re going to have a little half-elf soon! You touched your stomach, processing all this newfound information, conflicted with joy and concern. You were only awakened from your reverie when the healer asked. “do you want me to tell the Onyx Chandler or do you want to tell him yourself?” you took a moment to think about it, before answering. “no, I want to tell him myself, thank you.” You beamed, still shocked by the news. The healer nodded in acknowledgement, before heading outside the door. “I’ll tell him you’re fine and that you just need rest.”

As soon as she left, you were left alone in your room, well not completely. 

“Why are you so surprised? Are you so ignorant that you didn’t expect this to happen after you two were doing it?” The Cuthintal remarked.

You ignored the voice in your head, not wanting anything to ruin the moment.

After a few minutes of disbelief, you now must tell Duliae of the news, you and Duliae never really talked about having children, and you wanted to know what his thoughts are first, so you decided that you’ll test his reaction first, with the help of flattery first.

Once you found the perfect moment to be alone with him, you approached him, giving him a quick peck on the cheek, which startled him. “yes, do you need anything darling?” he asked.  
“can’t I kiss my husband without asking for anything?” 

“Usually you do this when you need something or want to ask something.” 

“oh.”

“oh?”

For a moment you and Duliae just stared at each other suspiciously while he gave you his casual grin.

“anyways darling, the healer told me that you’d be fine, I’m glad it isn’t something that worrying.”

“me too.” You smiled, at him, before releasing a deep breath. “anyways dear, I wanted to ask you something.”

He sat there still smiling, nodding in acknowledgement, waiting for you to continue.

“what do you think about having children?” you inquired.

You noticed him slightly tense up. Probably nervous at the topic, but he still managed to regain his composure. “children? Hmmm. I think they’re quite interesting, but if we're going to have one we should have two so that they can entertain each other, if we had any more than two, I might start forgetting they’re names.” he released an awkward chuckle. You don’t know if he’s joking or not, even after being married it’s still difficult to tell.  
His answer wasn’t really what you expected, but you really don’t know what to expect anymore, at least he answered you, you stared at him for a short moment, looking at his features, trying to predict his reaction, if he managed to answer your question, he’d probably be fine when you announce it to him, right? And he doesn’t really have a reason to not want the child or completely reject it.  
“well… what if I told you, that I’m pregnant?” you asked, as you feel your heart skip faster, as you felt adrenaline and suspense.

“Is this another question?” he inquired?”

“no, I’m really, really pregnant. According to the healer, almost nine weeks now.”

“oh? That’s wonderful darling.” He smiled. That charming smile he always gives, before kissing your forehead. 

You didn’t expect his reaction to being that simple. It quite annoys you, but at least he isn’t disowning the child. After that the whole evening was quite normal, you announced to Skylar about the news, even if she doesn’t show it, you know she’s worried and jovial at the same time. Duliae notified the servants and the others of the news. Everybody was so happy for you both. 

“PS. Duliae didn’t sleep for a week.”


	2. Jaulienn Jania

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time skip, nine months later. just so you know, Jaulienn Jania means, "at ease darling". This might feel a bit rushed because it kinda is, I'll try to edit all the chapters soon once it's finished. I hope you enjoy it!

It’s been nine months, you’re almost due, since you might give birth at any given moment, Duliae ordered servants and healers to surround you, just in case. Duliae did his best to be with you most of the time, but sometimes duty calls.  
you’ve been fine for the last months of your pregnancy, but still, none of you all knew what to expect, no one knows what will happen, considering you ate the cuthintal, no one knew if there will be any side effects, birth defects or something worse, you try not to think about it too much. So far everyone’s been calling your unborn child, “the cuthintal merulaa or cuthintal child” (you and Duliae, had started calling it that too since you haven’t thought of a name yet…) Gha’alinas started theorizing (including Duliae) if the Cuthintal’s power is hereditary since there were no records of someone who ate the cuthintal having children was ever found. you and Duliae started to get concerned (along with Skylar). Duliae even though, he himself was mystified by the thought of having a child with the same abilities, still made him anxious, though he doesn’t want to show it. Skylar, on the other hand, had been nagging Duliae to do something. Knowing the baby will be a half-elf, it always had a soft spot for Skylar’s heart, so she wanted to protect her future niece or nephew at all cost. The cuthintal had been much less talkative, it concerned you at first, but you decided to just be thankful it isn’t stressing you out, especially now.

Lots of people(elves) wanted to see you and your baby bump, visitors would frequently come to see you, it did irritate and stressed you at most of the times, Duliae did his best to minimize the visitors as much as he can. most of the time. 

Ernol, Calliopa, Vadeyn and the others would visit from time to time, Duliae didn’t allow Haron inside so he had to greet you from the window outside. Everyone’s been doting at you nearly all the time, following you everywhere you go, some are genuinely worried about your safety, while some just wanted to see something Odd to happen. Ever since you told aunt Vanya about the news of your pregnancy, she was happy, you were already starting to start your own family and she mentions she might try to visit sometime (which Duliae strongly disagreed with) and that she can’t wait to meet her grandchild.

That night, after eating supper, you and Duliae were just talking about baby names, nursery designs (He already made a nursery, complete with a cot and toys, though of course, he isn’t the one who built it, he just ordered people around, but he was still was proud of it)  
There was a knock, accompanied by a servant entering. “may I excuse the Onyx Chandler for a moment? A visitor has asked to speak with him.” Duliae, stood up and nodded at the servant.  
“I’ll be back in a moment darling.” He remarked to you, before leaving the quarters. Gha’alians tend to be much more active at night, so it was understandable to have visitors at such a late hour. you stayed in the bedroom, you couldn’t sleep, and it was quite difficult to move around too much at this stage, so instead, you just tried to appreciate the silence while it lasts, before being disturbed once again. 

“prepare yourself.” The cuthintal remarked. You wondered what he meant by that but decided not to ask him to elaborate any further.

Just a few minutes after what the cuthintal stated. You felt a tingle, then a cramp, you thought it was just a kick or another false labour pain, which was normal when you’re almost due, but this time it was different.  
You suspected this contraction to be real this time, considering it’s twice as painful now, then you suddenly felt a sensation of a light pop, followed by water dripping, you realized your water just broke. You started to panic. You called for someone, luckily a servant was nearby, they immediately came to help you, followed by a healer.

Duliae was immediately notified by one of the servants, Skylar was nervously already waiting outside of the door when he arrived, He was asked to wait outside as well, his hands anxiously clutching his cane, while maintaining his calm composure, while Skylar, paced back and forth anticipating the arrival. 

After lots of pushing, pain, crying, sweating and screaming, the baby was born, the healer reassured you that everything was fine, showing you the baby, you smiled from ear to ear to see you and Duliae’ s child and to hear its first cry.  
“It’s a boy! Congratulations!” you heard them announce, Duliae and Skylar entered the room, you saw both of them smile at the baby boy wrapped in cloth, there was a lot of oohs and aww (accompanied with someone saying ew) they all looked at him with bewilderment and adoration, it seems they expected a disfigured grotesque new-born hybrid, because of the cuthintal, some were actually disappointed. you can now finally relax knowing everything is fine…

Until you felt another contraction, it wasn’t over, you started to push again, screaming, there was another one…  
They all looked at you, with a mixture of confused and shocked looks, the healer rushed back at you to help. Duliae looked at you with a mixture of curiosity and shock, he didn’t really expect another one so soon, he rushed near you while holding the babe.

The pain of the birth was now a blur, you had fallen asleep after giving birth to the other one. You awoke to two infants crying, Duliae holding both infants, one in each arm, you can see him look tired, it’s been 6 hours since you fell asleep, the birth had taken a complete eight hours. You smiled, they told you it was a girl and boy, when Duliae noticed you were awake, he beamed even though he looked equally stressed as you. You chuckled, thinking, how he looked so stressed and you imagined what the next few days will be like. He whispered to you in reassurance, “Jaulienn Jania” as you cradled one of the babes in your arms, he kissed your cheek.  
You and Duliae decided to name them Ilya and Ilyrana. Skylar had grown attached to her niece and nephews even more now that she can see and touch them. The cuthintal was oddly quiet throughout the whole ordeal despite that you expected for him to give a remark regarding your children.  
By the next day, Duliae threw a small gathering(party) Enrol and the others came, surprisingly Duliae allowed Haron to enter his home, quoting. “this is a jovial occasion, so I’ll allow you to come in”  
Everyone was happy, Ernol even cracked a smile, Haron brought tons of gifts, Vadeyn came to congratulate you, Calli wanted to congratulate you and Duliae as well as to see the babies. Surprisingly Laceaga came to the event as well, saying “I wanted to see how many toes it’ll have and if it’s purple.”  
Tons of the visitors expected a mildly odd purple half-elf. 

Duliae was proud of you, for managing to stay alive and give birth to two little pale infants with sharp ears and extra toes, you told Vanya about the news, and you mentioned that you’ll try to visit soon, even though you can see Duliae disagreeing at the back.  
Everybody was happy, some were not as much, but still, they all very much anticipated what’ll happen next.

*PS. Duliae couldn't sleep for a week... again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually did research births and twins, I actually learned a lot, if you're wondering the twins are polar body or half-identical twins, and I got their names on a dark elf name generator :-) I hope you enjoyed it!

**Author's Note:**

> If you managed to read this then you actually read through the first chapter (or you just skimmed through it), congrats! I'll try to update frequently so I hope you keep track of the series, thank you!


End file.
